


What ifs

by Allwalkfree



Series: tua prompts [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Prompt: How would they react to Kalus ODing





	What ifs

1\. Luther: Would freak out, order everyone around, and put the blame on anyone but himself. His anger and crushing worry will get the best of him, and he would say something very hurtful to Klaus after he wakes up. Later he will berate himself, hate himself and try to make it up to Klaus by being too overbearing and fuzzy. Klaus hates it but recognizes the behaviour for what it is and lets him be.

2\. Diego: Rushes to the hospital the minute he hears it on the police radio. He is there already when they bring Klaus in, and although he is cursing up a storm the whole way, he never lets go of his brothers hand every time he is sitting by his bed. He talks about his day sometimes, but often they just sit in silence and Diego finds solace in Klaus steady breathing.

3\. Allison: Would cry when she first finds out. She will rush to the hospital (doesn’t matter if she is in a shoot or nothing) and she will sit besides his bed and talk to him almost everyday. She also makes sure he is getting the best treatment possible, and at first she wants to scream at him when he wakes up, but by the time he does she has calmed down enough to gently kiss him on the head and ask him if he wants to come stay with her and Claire for a while.

5\. Five: Doesn’t go to the hospital first. While his siblings make sure Klaus is ok, Five goes after his dealers. He makes sure to put each and everyone of them in a hospital bed, before arriving to sign Klaus out of the hospital (which he can’t. A fact that frustrates him a great deal). He doesn’t say anything to him, but he drives him home, brews him a cup of coffee, and helps him get under the covers of his bed. At the corner of the room, Klaus sees a new stash of his favorite assortments of candies.

6\. Ben: He should be used to this by now, but he isn’t. Every time his brother overdoses, Ben is afraid he won’t open his eyes again, that someday soon his brother would be standing next to him in the one way he doesn’t wish for. So he sits on the windowsill at the hospital, keeping the ghosts at bay, being a silent guardian, but when Klaus wakes up he vanishes, and doesn’t reaper until his brother apologizes a million of times for what he put him through.

7\. Vanya: Arrives at the hospital the next day. She doesn’t know if he would want her there, so she worries herself almost sick for a whole day, before mustering up the courage to go see him. When Klaus opens his eyes for the first time and smiles at her, she flings herself at him and cries. She tells him how stupid and reckless he had been, how he had all of them worried, how he should never ever think of doing such a thing to them ever again, before she picks up his favorite movie, and tucks herself in beside him on the bed, and they watch the movie in companionable silence.


End file.
